


Te Amo y Más

by Stargazer19



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Book of Life song, David learned Spanish, F/M, Gwen is Hispanic/Latina Theory, Spanish with English Translation, gwenvid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer19/pseuds/Stargazer19
Summary: “Gwen? I have a confession to make. I’ve been in love with you for a long time now. I know I sometimes get on your nerves with how happy and overzealous I can be but that’s because whenever I’m with you, my heart beats so fast and all I feel is happiness. I love everything about you.”





	Te Amo y Más

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sie/gifts).



> I wrote this fic for my friend @smallwheeze on Tumblr. Love ya Sie! Let me know if you have any other requests! I’m pretty sure the Spanish and English versions are different so the English version of this song will be written beside the Spanish in (). David is NOT singing both. Only the Spanish version. Also thank you @nyanbacon, Violet, and @smallwheeze for helping me write this story. 
> 
> English Version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyS7KKF6I3Y  
> Spanish Version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e7Ng4vxAWQE

“Night, David.” Gwen yawned.

She grabbed her phone and headphones off of her desk and laid down in bed. David turned and smiled at her.

“Good night, Gwen!”

He smiled and turned the lights off in the cabin. Gwen opened the YouTube app on her phone and pulled up an episode of Seinfeld.

_If I watch Teen Prison Mom Wars or Cheryl & Penny I know I’m going to miss out on whatever’s been keeping David up for the past week. I’ll keep one earbud in and one out so I can catch him._

Gwen stared at the wall and listened to the episode she had pulled up. It didn’t take long until she heard rustling and the sound of footsteps.

_Aha! So, you’ve been sneaking out. Damn, David._

Once she heard the sound of the cabin door closing, Gwen quietly tiptoed out of bed. She cracked the door open and peeked out to make sure David wasn’t nearby.

_Now, which way did he go?_

She shut the door softly and looked around.

_There! By the lake!_

David was walking towards the lake with his guitar in hand.

_Really? He’s been making himself tired in order to play his fucking guitar? He has plenty of time during the day to practice._

Gwen could feel her fury start to rise.

_Oh, that’s it! I will NOT put up with another day of having to watch over stupid, fucking children and all the campers._

She silently stalked towards David, who was standing at the edge of the shore.

“Gwen?”

She froze.

_Fuck! Does he know I was spying on him?_

Just as she was about to speak he continued.

“I have a confession to make.”

He took a deep breath, still facing the lake.

“I’ve been in love with you for a long time now.”

_Wait, what?_

Gwen felt her heart sped up.

_Fuck! It’s back, the crippling anxiety and regret!_

“I know I sometimes get on your nerves with how happy and overzealous I can be but that’s because whenever I’m with you, my heart beats so fast and all I can feel is happiness.”

_Why?_

“I love everything about you. You have this glimmer in your eyes whenever you talk about the things you love!”

_That’s because I’m trying to escape my shitty ass life through other mediums._

“You are always so passionate about your decisions, even when your upset.”

_Because I’m a fucking cunt._

“You always look beautiful but you look like a goddess with your hair down.”

_I’m so fucking ugly._

Gwen clenched her fists.

“It’s so cute that you slouch when you’re exasperated.”

_Because I don’t know how to fucking deal with anything._

“Whenever you cry, I feel my heart break and I want to do whatever I can to cheer you up.”

_Because I’m the ugliest crier in the world and even criminals don’t deserve seeing that._

“You mean so much to me. I feel like I can get through anything with you. I feel like I belong with you.”

_How the fuck did you come to this image of me?_

She clenched her eyes shut and bit her lip. David started to strum some notes from his guitar.

“I know I can always depend on you when I need it and I hope I can be someone you can depend on as well. I just- I need you to know…”

_I’m so fucking incompetent, I struggled to even get this nightmare of a job._

“Te amo y más.” (I love you too much.)

Gwen’s eyes shot open.

_How long has he known Spanish?_

“de lo que puedes imaginar,” (To live without you loving me back.)

Heat pooled across her face.

“Te amo ademas como nunca nadie jamas lo hará. (I love you too much. Heaven's my witness and this is a fact.)

En esta canción, va mi corazón. (I know I belong when I sing this song.)

Amor mas que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar.” (There's love above love and it's ours ‘cause I love you too much.)

_I’m a bitch, I’m going nowhere in life, I’ve hit you with your guitar on multiple occasions!_

Tears slid down her face.

“Te miro y más... y más y más te quiero mirar. (I live for your touch… I whisper your name night after night.)

Te amo y sabrás puro sentimiento y no hay nada más. (I love you too much. There's only one feeling and I know it’s right.)

Y sueño llegar a tu alma tocar. (I know I belong when I sing this song.)

Amor mas que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar.” (There's love above love and it's ours ‘cause I love you too much.)

David looked up at the moon. He stepped forward until he was at the very edge of the lake. The water lapped lightly at his feet.

“Ruego a Dios tenerte a mi lado y entonces poderte abrazar. (Heaven knows your name, I've been praying to have you come here by my side.)

Si no estás aquí algo falta, (Without you a part of me is missing,)

Yo por ti pelearé hasta el final.” (Just to make you my whole I will fight.)

Gwen wiped at her face with her wrists.

_Why me, why all of this for me?_

She quietly walked forward until she was right behind him. He still didn’t look back.

“Y sueño llegar a tu alma tocar. (I know I belong when I sing this song.)

Amor mas que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar. (There's love above love and it's ours ‘cause I love you too much.)

Te amo y ¡más!” (I love you too much!)

She couldn’t keep the smile off her face at his shout.

“Te amo y sabrás que nadie como yo te amará. (I love you too much. Heaven's my witness and this is a fact.)

En esta canción yo veo quien soy. (You live in my soul. Your heart is my goal.)

Amor mas que amor es el mío y lo siento. (There's love above love and its mine cause I love you.)

Amor mas que amor es el tuyo y presiento! (There's love above love and it's yours cause I love you!)

Amor mas que amor es el nuestro si tu me... lo das.” (There's love above love and it's ours if you love me… as much.)

David closed his eyes. Gwen could feel her heart beating so fast it felt like it would burst out of her chest.

“David…”

He jumped and turned around. His expression was full of horror.

“G-Gwen?! H-How long w-were you standing t-there?”

He fiddled with the guitar. Gwen’s eyes widened in surprise.

“You mean, you didn’t know I was there?”

“N-No! I wouldn’t have had the nerve to say or sing any of that if I knew you were listening!” He blushed even harder.

Gwen stared at him. Then she started to chuckle.

“You’re a fucking idiot. You know that, right?”

David’s face fell. He looked like he might cry.

“…I guess you don’t feel the same then.”

Gwen laughed loudly. David gasped as she started to cry.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry! What did I do?”

She laughed harder.

“David! How could anyone not love you? You’re such a fucking sweetheart. You care about everyone, you see the best in everyone, and you always try your damned hardest to make everyone happy.”

David untied his old camp shirt off from his neck. He bunched it up and gently wiped tears from her face. It only made her cry harder.

“See? You’re a fucking angel! Why in the ever-loving name of God would you ever love someone like me?”

Gwen wrapped her arms around herself. David guided her down so they were sitting on the lakeshore.

“What do you mean? If you heard everything then you already know why I love you.”

Gwen snorted.

“All I heard were delusions you came up with about me. I’m a cunt. I have no future. I have no money. I’m never going to amount to anything and I know I won’t be able to treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I don’t understand you.”

David started to cry. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

“Gwen. How long have you thought of yourself like this?”

Gwen buried her face in his shoulder. She gripped his shirt in her hands.

“… Does it matter?’

David hugged her tighter.

“You matter to me. Please tell me whenever you feel like this. Give me one reason why you dislike yourself and I’ll give you a hundred about why I love you.”

Gwen wrapped her arms tighter around him.

“You’re such a hopeless romantic.”

David laughed.

“Yeah… I am.”

Gwen stared at the lake.

“Since when did you know Spanish?”

David pulled away. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

“I’m not completely fluent but I spent the past year learning it. I wanted to learn it for you. That’s how I was able to write you that song.”

Gwen smiled at him.

“How’d I get so lucky with you?”

David looked at her with such affection it made Gwen blush.

“I’m the lucky one Gwen. You’re way out of my league.”

Gwen started to laugh.

“Fuck you, David. You’re too sweet.”

She took a deep breath and looked David in the eyes.

“Gwen?” He questioned.

Gwen leaned forward and kissed him. David made a choked sound of surprise before he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back.

_I can face any future as long as I’m with you._


End file.
